What If?
by Sweet-Roxas
Summary: What if, when Sam and Dean are young, Dean didn’t like he’s brother and never properly looked after Sam. Something goes wrong that changes Dean attitude, hopefully for the better. Sam10 Dean14 Wee!chesters
1. Chapter 1

-1Dean-14

Sam-10

Dean was waiting impatiently outside Sam's school, he rolled his eyes. Sam was always taking so bloody long and it annoyed Dean so much, Sam always usually came out of the school late which made Dean have to wait. They didn't live far from the school so they were always forced to walk together. Once Sam was insight, Dean began to walk off in the direction of home. Sam had to run to catch up with Dean.

"Why didn't you wait for me Dean?" Sam asked, catching his breath. Dean turned towards Sam.

"Because Sam, your taking so long to get out of class. I told you I'd only wait for so long, and I did!" Dean answered in a dull voice.

"I'm sorry Dean" Sam said looking at the ground, so far Dean had never hurt Sam purposely but the way he threatened Sam was enough to stop him from fighting with him.

"Whatever" Dean sped up, hoping to be home soon. Sooner or later they arrived home, there Dad sitting on the couch.

"Hey Dad" Dean said not stopping to talk to his father but went straight into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. Sam sighed, he placed his bag on the ground and sat next to his father.

"Hey Dad, why does Dean always act like this? It's so annoying" John sighed.

"I think it's because of when your mother died, he was sort of messed up. He just almost gave up on life, I still have no idea why though. It's just the way it is" John answered, patting Sam's shoulder. Sam winced from the pain, he hoped his Dad didn't see him wince but he did. John looked suspiciously at Sam.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I'm gonna go do my homework okay" Sam quickly tired to get up but was stopped by his father's firm grip.

"Sam, tell me what happened" Sam sighed, he rolled up his shirt sleeve revealing a large, purple bruise. John's eyes widen.

"Sam who did this to you?" John asked concern for his son.

"No one" Sam said, John knew someone did this to Sam. But he looked like he really didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later about it alright. And I expect a proper answer" John said realising Sam's arm, Sam picked up his bag and walked into his room shutting the door.

Note: Yes another story. Please review and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

-1Sam woke up later then usual, Dean had more then likely left him to sleep. It was already 8:39 and they had to leave at 8:30, (school started at nine). John was probably out already, he had to go to work at 7:00. Sam jumped out of bed and quickly grabbed a set of clothes not bothering with what he wore.

"Dean" He called out as he got dressed. There was no answer, Sam knew there wasn't going to be. Dean already left for school, leaving Sam alone. Sam didn't have time to get breakfast, John always left pre-made lunches for his kids every day before he went to work. He quickly brushed his hair, he brushed his teeth. Packed his bag and grabbed an apple before running out the door at a quarter to nine. He only just reached school by the time the second bell went off signalling the beginning of class.

"Sorry I'm late Ma'am" Sam panted, arriving five minutes after class had began.

"It's alright, just don't be late again Sam"

"I won't" Sam promised, quickly taking his seat. A few other kids were staring at Sam, Sam glared back at them and they turned around to face the board.

After school Sam walked out of class, he grabbed his bag and was about to walk to the front gate but was yanked back by one of the year seven-ers just outside the a set of lockers.

"What do you want!?" Sam asked trying to pull away from the other boy.

"You think your so cool don't you, I've kept my eye on you. You and your brother are pathetic excuses for a human beings. You know that?" Sam stared at the boy, he didn't even know the guy.

"Yeah whatever" Sam responded, he pulled away from the kid and began to back away slowly. He bumped into the lockers.

"What do you have against me anyway? I did nothing to you!" Sam complained to the older boy. The older boy smiled.

"Your brother Dean, he's such a dick. He thinks he's all that, he thrashed me once. It's payback"

"Yeah well I'm not my brother okay. So piss off!" Sam yelled, he tried to make a run for it but was grabbed from behind. He threw Sam to the ground, Sam groaned. His legs ached from the impact and the weight.

"Stupid Winchesters" The boy muttered before he kicked Sam in the chest, and two more times after that both kicks in the ribs. Footprints could be heard not far away, the boy who was beating Sam ran for it. Sam moaned in pain and leaned heavily against the lockers, still on the ground. A female teacher walked around the corner and saw Sam against the lockers.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright?" She asked bending down next to Sam, Sam nodded.

"I'm fine" Sam didn't want to make it a big deal, he'd get the guy back later.

"The school nurse should still be here, I'll take you to see her" She was about to help Sam up when he said.

"No, It's okay I'm fine. I have to go" it took him a while to get up but once he was up he said quietly. "Please don't tell anyone" She smiled lightly.

"Alright, this time" She watched Sam limp away. He soon saw the front gate and waiting for him as always was Dean, Dean was leaning against the fence.

"Hey Dean" Sam said once he reached Dean.

"Hey" Dean replied in a blank tone "Are you okay?" Though he asked, there was no sign of concern in his voice nor his face.

"I'm okay" Sam began to limp towards home, he's stomach hurting like hell. There was sure to be bruising later. Then Dean did something unexpected, he put he's arm around Sam and helped him walk. Even Dean didn't know why he just felt he needed to help Sam, that would be the last time though. Sam smiled to himself, his brother was almost acting like how a brother should.

Note: Thanks much-ly for the reviews, glad you all like it.


	3. Chapter 3

-1As soon as they walked through the front door, Dean realised his grip from Sam. Making Sam fall to the ground, Dean to lean on.

"Next time give me a warning before you do that!" Sam cried to Dean, Dean merely shrugged and continued walking away towards his room. John was still out, which Sam was extremely grateful for. Sam got back up and made his way towards his own room.

"Oh and next time Dean, don't bother waking me up!"

"I won't" Came the reply. Of course Dean wouldn't, he didn't do it today. Sam laid down on his bed sighing, he was thinking of how to get that boy back. Sam hated bullies, always thinking they were better then everyone else…so did Dean but sometimes Dean did act like the bully.

He really had no idea at the current time being of how to get that guy back, no idea seemed to automatically form in his head like it always did when he got picked on. Sam unzipped his bag and brought out his homework, Sam always loved to do his homework. While he worked on maths problems his mind would wonder, on nothing in particular though. Just certain things that Sam thought to be important. At eight, John returned with dinner. Dean came out of his room, when he heard the front opening.

"Hey Dad, have fun?" Dean said, a small smile on his face.

"Shut up Dean. How are you Sammy?" John turned his attention towards Sam. Sam looked at the ground.

"I'm okay" John knew Sam wasn't, he had been acting strangely lately.

"Dean, can you go to your room for a moment please?" John asked Dean kindly.

"But-" Dean began.

"Now Dean, I need to talk to Sam"

"Whatever" Dean answered in a very teenager way. Dean walked off into his room, slamming his door shut behind him. John turned to Sam.

"Now, Sam. What's wrong? And where did you get those bruises from? Did a kid pick a fight with you at school?"

"I'm fine really…I just got into a fight, I didn't start it either! It was some yr seven-er" Sam responded, looking up at John

"You can't just let people push you around Sammy, You have the right to stand up for yourself" John said knowing all to well that if Sam got into a fight, he wouldn't usually fight back.

"I know that, he grabbed me from behind. I'm sorry Dad" Sam apologized. John put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"You don't have to be sorry…so you gonna get the kid back?"

"Yeah! Oh I mean no" Sam said with a smirk. John just shook his head, not bothering to hide the smile that could easily be seen.

"You going to be okay though kiddo?" John asked, his smile vanished.

"I'll live"

"Alright" John said straightening up. "Dean! You can come out now" Dean's door opened slowly, and out came a rather angry Dean.

"Dean, What's wrong?" John asked, unsure what was going on with his eldest son. Dean didn't look at John though, his eyes were glued to Sam. Pure hatred, Sam knew that was what Dean was feeling though not sure why.

"You killed her! It's your fault! If you weren't born then she'd be here now! It's all your fault! I hate you!" Dean yelled, he walked up to Sam and punched him in the nose. Sam fell to the ground.

"What's wrong with you!?" Sam yelled back to Dean. "I didn't do anything! I was six mouths old. How could you say I was the one who killed her?! Don't blame me!" Sam yelled back, he stood up glaring at Dean who was going to throw another punch. John restrained Dean.

"What's wrong with you Dean!? Calm down!" John ordered, though wasn't being listened to. Dean struggled, trying to get at Sam.

"Let me go!" Dean yelled to John.

"Not until you calm down…" John waited for him to calm down though Dean didn't. Dean tried to take John but was instead pinned to the ground.

"Dean. Stop it now!" John didn't want to hurt Dean, he knew the death of Mary was the reason for this pointless fighting.

"It's not fair!" Dean yelled out, tears streaming down his face. John got off Dean and pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay Dean" John soothed. Dean pulled roughly away from John and ran to his room, locking the door behind him. Though Dean knew it wouldn't be much good, John was a expert at lock picking. John let out a heavy sigh and turned to Sam, who had a bloody nose and tears beginning to slowly make there way down his face.

"Sammy-"John started, Sam quickly glanced at John before running to his own room. This was the first time Dean accused Sam and emotionally and physically hurt Sam, this wasn't the brother that Sam wanted.

Note: Thanks for all the reviews. This one's hard to write, with Dean being mean and all, hope everyone likes it so far though.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Sam was crouching in the corner of his room, tears falling down his face. He didn't care what Dean thought, he really didn't but what Dean said. Dean truly hurt him, not in a way Sam ever thought he could. Dean had never said those words before, not anything of the sort. Dean just always locked it up inside him, maybe that's why he had a sudden fit of rage. Sam didn't know for sure, and John was sure to be hell angry at Dean. Not that Dean didn't deserve it of course, Dean had been deserving it for a long time now. He needed to be put into place, John hadn't done that sort of stuff for a while now. He didn't even know why he bothered to put up with it, he didn't know why he didn't just leave. It would be easier for everyone, Sam heard this knocking but it wasn't to Sam's door it was Dean's. Sam waited silently to hear what they were talking about, of course he didn't have to be quite with the amount of noise they were making.

"Dean! You can't just do that, you can't accuse Sam for your mother's death! You know just as well as everybody else in this family that it wasn't anybodies fault except for that demon's. Your going to have to deal with that Dean, because if you don't it's going to keep eating at you" Sam was just listening to this. He knew his Dad was angry, yet because he was their Dad he was also worried.

"You have always taken Sam's side anyway. You just always blame 'the demons' you always use them as an excuse, it's so lame Dad. You think just because I'm a kid means I dumb or something. Well I'm not, and I don't care what you think. I might as well leave!" Sam heard a door slam shut, he knew it was Dean's anyway. He heard a sigh, which came from his dad.

"Dean, come out now. I'll come in there!" John yelled through the door, a few moments later, Dean emerged.

"What" Dean hissed.

"I still have to give you your punishment understand you are to do ALL the chorus including Sam's" John told Dean in a stern voice. Sam knew that Dean would roll his eyes.

"Why don't you go see your 'favourite' son now, sir"

"Your both equal Dean, no matter what you do. I love you both equally as much" Dean slammed the door shut.

Sam heard some footsteps and then another knocking sound, on his own door.

"Sammy, can I come in?" John asked, he didn't know what to do. He wasn't the greatest parent in the world, which was true. John knew if Mary were here, she would be able to fix everything up. Dean wouldn't act like this and Sam wouldn't always stay in his room. If Mary were here everything would be fine, John wouldn't of found out about the demons. And that meant that he wouldn't have to keep hunting them down or teaching his kids about it. Sam didn't answer John he just kept silent, he knew John would come in anyway. John opened the door, knowing Sam never locked his door unless he was going to bed. John saw Sam sitting in the corner of his room, fresh tears making there way down his face. He walked over to Sam and pulled him into a hug, Sam didn't make any move what so ever though.

"Do you think I killed mom?" Sam asked, looking away from his dad. John's eyes widen with shock.

"What!? No, Dean only said that cause he was angry. Sam it's not your fault alright" Sam shook his head.

"But why'd she die then? It must have been my fault, I didn't mean to Dad. I'm sorry" Sam started to sob, he shouldn't let Dean get to him. But because Dean he's brother, older brother, Sam listened to him. There was only one thing that Dean always did and it was tell Sam the truth, even if the news was bad. But that's mainly because Dean didn't care what Sam felt.

"Sam you were too young to be able to kill her, you can't even remember it" John said trying to convince Sam that he had nothing to do with the death of Mary. That wasn't entirely true, Sam had had dreams about his mothers death. He was a baby lying in the crib and Mary, John and Dean are putting him to bed. Then the next thing Sam see is his mother hanging from the ceiling cut just below the stomach, and two yellow eyes. Sam shuddered at the thought of those dreams, Sam looked at his Dad and gave him a small smile.

"I'm going to bed now, okay" Sam told John, he got up and hoped into bed. He was going to 'talk' to Dean later, even if he got hit again. John smiled lightly and walked out of the room, locking it behind himself.

Note: Thanks every one for reviewing, glad to hear you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Sam sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked around the room for a moment before glancing at the door which was thankfully still locked. He stood and unlocked his door before walking out into the hallway, he walked out in the kitchen where he's father stood. Sam immediately hid behind the wall, glancing around the corner at his father. John's had his hands on the kitchen bench, his lage hands curled to make a fist. He was clenching them hard too, you could see the whiteness on his knuckles. John looked upset, an emotion Sam had never yet seen before on his father's face. Sam pondered on what could be wrong with his father, John seemed so distressed. Sam was still partly around the corner of the hallway and couldn't be seen entirely, he then heard John talk -to himself though.

"What the hell am I gonna do, Dean's gone, ran off to who knows where. I can't take the day off either though, We need the money. I have to put him in line! This is hard Mary, how I wish you were here." John straightened himself up. John saw Sam out of the corner of his eyes and cursed to himself.

"Sam what are you doing up?" John asked, angry with himself.

"I couldn't sleep, sorry" Sam said coming around the corner and stood opposite to John. "Is Dean really gone, like with what you said before?" Sam asked eagerly, John sighed and nodded slightly.

"I have to find him, I don't know what might try to get him" Sam understood, as much as he rejoiced inside. He knew Dean was in danger, being alone, with nothing to protect him.

"I know, but you said you had to work today. How are you going to look for him?" Sam asked, a quizzical expression on his face.

"I'll call Bobby, Pastor Jim and Caleb. Though Caleb should be with Pastor Jim, I might also give a few other friends of mine a call" John said, yawning. "How about you try to get some more sleep, I got to call some people. Alright?"

"Okay, see you tonight?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'll get someone to come and look after you though"

"Alright, bye Dad" Sam said, half smiling. He turned and walked back down into his room, he kept the door open and the door unlocked.

Back in the kitchen, John had pulled out his phone and began calling Bobby. He waited for Bobby to answer, which never took long. Bobby always had he's phone close with him.

"Hi, Bobby speaking"

"Hey Bobby, listen. Have you seen Dean?"

"Not lately, I'll look for him though. If you want?" John nodded though he knew Bobby couldn't see so he simply said.

"That would be great thanks Bobby, I'll call you later. Call me if you find him"

"Will do, goodbye John" Bobby said hanging up. John sighed quickly pressing in the next number. John waited in silence as he listened to the phone dialling the number, the person he was calling now was Pastor Jim.

"Hello, this is Pastor Jim"

"Hey Jim, it's John"

"Why are you calling at this hour John?"

"I just needed to ask wether you've seen Dean?"

"No, did something happen?"

"Well sort of, he ran away" Jim sighed. "Why'd you sigh for?" John asked, he knew why.

"I wasn't expecting Dean to run away, if anything I thought Sam would've left first"

"You saying I'm a bad father Jim?" John asked, teeth clenched.

"Not at all, it's just well Sam's the one who gets picked on by Dean and other kids-"

"Wait, how do you know this?"

"Well Sam told me, in strict confidents"

"Is Caleb there?" John asked, changing the subject.

"Uh he's arriving today, if you want I'll ask him about Dean"

"Alright thankyou, but listen would you be able to come round in the afternoon to look after Sam for me?" John asked, taking a deep breath.

"Sorry John, I have a sermon today and then I'll be busy with a few other things. If you would like you can drop him off at my house and I'd be more then happy to look after him here"

"He has to go to school today, I'll find someone else thanks though Jim. I have to go, I have a few more people to call. Goodbye Jim" John hanged up, he called a few other's but none of them would be able to look after Sam. They all either had jobs of there own or they were just plain busy. He finally called someone, he never thought to have to call her again but this time he had no choice. He was calling Missouri.

"Why if it isn't John Winchester. I was wondering when you'd call again" The women on the other end of the phone said, even before John told her that he was the one to be calling her.

"I've been busy. Listen I have to go to work today, I was wondering if you could come over this afternoon. At three thirty to look after Sam"

"Why I would be delighted, I'll look after little Sam. If anything it would be my pleasure"

"Thankyou Missouri, I have to go now"

"Alright John Winchester, by the by, I hope you find Dean" Missouri said, hanging up on John. John sighed, he knew that she would know what was going on. She was a physic after all, and if it wasn't for her, John would have never known the reason for Mary's death.

Note: Thanks for the reviews and those who haven't reviewed but have read my story I "GRR" you…I would like to know what you think about it.


	6. Chapter 6

-1Sam was quickly woken by John, Sam side glanced to look at the time-6:30.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Sam asked, yawning. John didn't look as worried as he did earlier, though the dark rings around his eyes told a story of their own.

"I have someone to look after you this afternoon, her names Missouri. Listen to what she says okay?"

"Alight, are you going to work now?" Sam asked sitting up, he was still tired but he was going to have to get ready for school soon so he wasn't going to bother going to go back to sleep.

"Yeah, I gotta go now too. I'll see you tomorrow, okay. Be good" He ruffled Sam's hair and walked out of Sam's bedroom. Sam heard John's footsteps going further and further away, then he heard the door close and the door getting locked and then he heard nothing.

Sam had quickly gotten dressed and ready, he even had time to eat breakfast. Now he was watching TV, the cartoons were on. He quickly checked the time and realised that he had to leave, he switched off the TV and grabbed his bag before walking out of the door locking it behind himself. Sam's day went rather quickly, considering he didn't do most of his work. At the end of the day Sam was beginning to walk outside the school gates, when he noticed someone. Sam marched up to the boy that had hurt him, the boy turned around to face Sam.

"What do you know, it's that Winchester brat" The boy said, chuckling. Sam glared at the boy.

"What's so funny" Sam asked, finding no amusement in what the kid had said. He couldn't find anyway of getting the boy back without getting into trouble, so this was his second option. Bashing the crap out of the kid, Sam might have been young but he knew how to fight. Thanks to his father of course. The kid, moved threatening closer to Sam, though Sam didn't flinch. Even if he got into trouble by John or the school, this guy bashed up other kids as well, Sam wasn't just going to watch any more.

"Just the fact you found me, just so you could get beaten again" Sam smirked, last time wouldn't happen again. Dean was gone temporarily and while so, Sam decided to not worry much of anything. At the moment he just wanted to get this kid back, but he knew it was Tuesday so he was going to be careful.

"I promise, I'm not the one who going to get beaten" Sam retorted, with a grin. The boy ran at Sam, who quickly dodged and moved his foot to trip the boy, which worked wonders. The boy fell to the ground with a loud thump, he stood up again with a few grazes.

"Think your so smart don't you" Sam glanced around to see a small group had gathered around them, though most of them were quite.

"No, I know I am" Sam answered, he knew he was getting the other boy angry, in fact it was what he was aiming for. Sam punched the kid in the noise twice, Sam heard a cracking sound, Sam then grabbed the boy's arm and twisting it behind his back and forced the kid to the ground. The boy he had pinned on the ground cried in pain as his noise was pushed into the concrete. Suddenly one of the kids that were watching called out.

"Teacher!" A few students ran off, Sam still had the boy to the ground, who was crying in pain.

"Hey break it up!" The teacher cried out, Sam recognised her from last time he got into a fight with the same kid. Sam realised the boys arm and got off, the other kid stood as well. "You, to the principles office, now" Sam began walking away to the office, the teacher was looking after the other student.

Missouri came to John's house earlier then expected, mainly because she knew something was going to happen. John had left a key hidden under the mat outside there home, he surrounded the mat with salt. Which made it even easier for Missouri to find the key, though she didn't need much help. As soon she unlocked the front door the phone went off, Missouri picked it up.

"Hello"

"Uh, yes hello is John Winchester there please? It's about he's son, Samuel"

"I'm sorry, he's at work. I'm looking after Sam Winchester for tonight however. My name is Missouri, what may I do for you?" Missouri asked, already knowing what they wanted, she thought it best to let them think she had no idea.

"Well, Samuel got into a fight today. Would it be at all possible if you could come down to the school?" The Women on the other end of the line asked, in a very polite manner of course.

"Why it would be my pleasure" Missouri said hanging up the phone, she grabbed the keys and locked the door making her way out of the house. Soon she had found her way to the school and to the principles office.

"Hello, Samantha" Missouri said, slightly looking at the office girl's badge. "I'm here for Samuel Winchester" Missouri said with a bright smile.

"Oh, of course right down the hallway and second door to the right, miss" Samantha said, indicating the only hallway in the small room. Missouri smiled as she nodded and made her way down the hall. She knocked once on the closed door before opening it, Sam looked up from the ground and saw Missouri staring at him.

_Who the hell is she?_. Sam had no idea who this women was, but by the looks of it she knew him which sort of scared Sam.

"Ah, miss Missouri I presume. Thankyou for coming" Sam kept staring at Missouri wondering whether this was the women his father had said who was going to look after him. Sam suddenly remembered John saying that 'Missouri' would be looking after him, so she was his 'babysitter' a word that Sam hated using.

"Please sit" Sam's principle motioned for Missouri to sit next to Sam. "Now because this is the first time Samuel has really gotten into a fight, and fought back. I'm willing for him just to have interschool suspension for three days, considering how much he hurt the other student; Simon Time"

"What exactly did he do to the other student?" Missouri asked, glancing at Sam who was yet again staring at the ground.

"He broke Simon's noise. The boy's was taken to the hospital. You may, leave if you want. When John comes back from work could you ask him to call me, Simon's parents wish to have a few words with him"

"Of course, Come on son, lets get you home" Sam stood and walked out with Missouri, after saying goodbye to his principle of course. Sam walked out with Missouri, not saying anything. He was going to get into enough trouble with John, he just felt it was the right thing to do at the time, getting the boy back at all. But then again, John sort of encouraged him. Sam was suddenly hit over the back of the head by Missouri.

"What the hell was that boy! Getting into a fight, just you wait till your daddy finds out. Fighting at school, never expected that from you, Dean maybe but never you boy. Your too sweet, and nice to do that. Prove Missouri wrong" Missouri told Sam off, Sam had an impression that she knew them a long time ago, so long he couldn't remember her. Well John had never brought her up before, was Sam supposed to know or something.

"Um, sorry?" Sam said, not knowing what else he was supposed to say. Missouri rolled her eyes, and got into her car, Sam hopped into the passenger side. "You could've walked-" Sam was saying but stopped when he received a glare from Missouri. They only lived a short distance from the school, if you forgot.

-----------------------------

Note: Please review, YAY, people are liking it…doing something right.


	7. Chapter 7

-1Once they got home Sam laid his bag by the couch and lied down, he picked up the remote and turned on the evening cartoons that he always watched, unless Dean had already stolen the TV remote and watched a different show all together.

"What you think your doing, boy"

"Watching cartoons, is that okay?"

"What cha watching cartoons for boy, you got homework to do. Well, what you waiting for, go do your homework" Sam stood, grabbed his bag and moved over to the table. Taking out his books, he sat down, glancing at Missouri as she watched him with a stern eye. Sam quickly completed his home work and watched as Missouri as she made dinner, Sam could smell it already and wasn't to fond of the idea of eating something that smelled like that.

"Dinner's ready, eat up" Missouri said, placing two bowls on the table, filled with some sort of soup. Sam reluctantly sat down staring at the food, he picked up his spoon and put it in the bowl.

"It wont kill you" Missouri pointed out, taking a sip of the soup. Sam rolled the spoon in the soup for a while. "Boy, your going to eat that. You'll like it" Missouri said, with a small smile. Sam took a mouthful, he was pretty sure he wasn't going to like this. He gulped it down, he paused, it didn't taste that bad. It was better then John's cooking, the one reason why John doesn't cook.

"Dean's just going through a rough spot, he'll get better; just give him time" Missouri said, not looking up at Sam.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Sam asked, he didn't even know who this women was, and he only liked her a small amount.

"I know you know what I mean"

"Do you know where he is?" Sam asked; deadpanned, to tell the truth a small amount of him didn't want to know where the said brother was.

"I have a small idea, when John comes back I need to talk to him. Tell me Sam, do you hate Dean?" Sam thought of this, could he hate Dean. Sure it wouldn't of been hard to hate Dean but he was after all Sam's brother, Sam shook his head.

"No, I don't think I would be able to…He's still my big brother" Sam said, why he had no idea, but he couldn't hate Dean. Missouri smiled, and picked up her bowl and placed it into the sick running water over it.

"You can watch the television now if you want" Sam quickly finished the rest of the meal and walked over to the couch, laying down he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. There was only a few good shows on and those included the Simpson's, so he just decided to watch that.

"John must be glad to have you as a son. Apart from getting into trouble, fighting with another child. Why'd you do it for anyway?"

"He started it…"

"That ain't no reason, what's the time"

"Like quarter past six, why"

"Cause your going to bed at eight" Sam sat up, surprised.

"What! Why?" Sam exclaimed, that, to him wasn't very fair.

"Because you got into trouble at school"

"Yes ma'am" Sam sighed, settling back down. He watched a few more TV shows, while reading/ studying for a test. Then as soon as eight o clock Missouri sent him off to have a shower because he 'forgot' to have one earlier, Missouri was just being nice however….if that was possible. Once he finished the shower he headed off to bed, laying down he looked at the ceiling. He's Dad was going to be back from work soon, and then he might be off to work tomorrow too, without Sam even getting to see him. Before Sam fell asleep he quickly prayed silently.

"Please let Dean be alright, Dad too. I don't want any of them to get hurt, please keep everyone safe, lord. Thanks for always being here to talk to, Dad's not the best listener in the whole world. I know you can't talk back, but thanks anyway" Sam sighed, he never had any one to talk to. Yet this always made him feel better, most the time it kept him in line. When John didn't anyway. Sam was thinking about what Missouri wanted to talk to John about, she must of known his Dad for a long time, John doesn't just let anybody look after him.

At around twelve-ish John arrived home, Missouri was sitting on the chair awaiting his arrival, she gave John a half hearted smile.

"Why, About time, John Winchester"

"Hello, Missouri. How was Sam?" John asked, closing the front door and sitting down the other side of Missouri. John yawned, but didn't make another move after that.

"Sam was good, he got into trouble today" John sighed, and propped his head on his arms that were resting on the table.

"What happened?"

"Got into a fight with another boy is what. What happened John, your family's falling apart. I think Dean's the one who's taking this all, but then he's taking it out on Sam…Who's he supposed to take it out on?"

"I don't know" John looked up at Missouri, and knew what she meant though. "You know where Dean is don't you…" Missouri smiled and looked at John.

"I might"

Note: Please review…sorry, this has taken me a long time to write, mainly cause I couldn't think of anything.


	8. Chapter 8

-1"I might"

-----------------

John looked questionable at Missouri, if she knew where Dean was then why wasn't she telling him.

"Missouri, I'm not in the mood for you to be hiding things from me. So, _if_, you know where Dean is, please tell me" John said, in a un-entertained manner. Missouri straightened herself up.

"John, your always in such a rush"

"And right now, I need to find Dean. I don't want him to get hurt" John said, watching Missouri's emotionless face.

"Calm down, John Winchester. I know Dean's fine"

"So, you know where he is?" John asked, sick and tired of playing this game with Missouri.

"I can feel that he's okay, but as to where he is. John I hope you realise, Dean doesn't want to be found…not yet" Missouri said in a clam voice, John punched the table with a clenched fist.

"I don't care, Missouri, I need to know where he is. He could be in danger, I appreciate you looking after Sammy but I need to know where Dean is, please" John asked, in an almost pleading voice. Missouri looked at John and gave him a half hearted smile.

"I'm sorry John, I'm not sure where Dean is. Just a feeling, you know how it is I'm sure" Missouri answered relaxing once again in her seat. John went to the fridge and brought out a small can of beer, he motioned to Missouri the car but she shook her head. John closed the fridge door and sat back down.

"So, how's the old place anyway? I heard they were rebuilding it" Missouri nodded.

"There's nothing going on there, the builders have only finished rebuilding it last week. Looking for someone to move in soon, it'll be more danger for them maybe. I myself ain't too sure" Just then Sam walked out from the hallway, he was rubbing his eyes as he had only just woke when he heard the front door.

"Dad" Sam mumbled as he saw John sitting at the table.

"Hey kiddo, I thought you were supposed to be asleep"

"I was" Sam said, no tone of amusement in his voice. Sam hated being awoken at night, which was amazingly similar to John.

"Sorry I woke you" Sam went up to John and gave him a slight hug.

"I'll forgive you"

"So what's this I hear about you getting into trouble at school Sam. You know your not supposed to get into fights with other kids"

"You're the one who said that I had to look after myself and I did" Sam answered, he yawned slightly. "Whatever, I'm going back to bed okay dad. Goodnight Dad, Missouri" Sam said making his way back to his room. John turned back to Missouri and smiled, before John's phone went off.

"Hello"

"Dad" John knew the voice, It was Dean's.

"Dean, are you okay, where the hell are you!" John's voice relieved his emotions; which at the moment was anger and worry.

"I'm not okay" Dean lowered his voice. "I'm sorry…" Dean hanged up the phone on John.

"Dean!" John yelled into the phone but knew Dean had already hanged up. "What the hell is up with him. Do you know?" John asked Missouri for no particular reason, Missouri shook her head.

"Wish I could help you, John Winchester, I wish I could"

"What am I supposed to do, if Dean does something stupid then what can I do about it" John asked, not to anyone of course. But to himself, he was going to have to not go to work for at least tomorrow, which meant a full day to look for Dean, which to John didn't seem like a long enough time.

Note: Please review. :-) smiley face to you who do…


	9. Chapter 9

-1Dean smiled lightly to himself, just because he didn't want to be found that didn't mean that he wouldn't find Sam, who was still forced to go to school. He planned to get Sam, just hurt him a little more; make him feel the pain that he consistently felt.

Dean was hiding out at a cemetery; one place he knew John would never think to look, he might think of it but there were a lot of cemeteries in the area. He liked it there, also because it was close to Sam's school it was even better. Sam always got recognised for all the little small things, Dean did something once, something he was proud of and got nothing.

So to Dean, it was payback to the little brat also known as his brother. Dean had to wait for a while though, but what he told John on the phone would've worked with even the best hunters. John was now probably 'worried' about Dean so that meant that little Sammy would be un-protected at or even after school.

It was the best chance Dean had any way, but now; there was something inside him that didn't want him to hurt Sam. Dean quickly shook that feeling off, though however much Dean wanted that feeling gone, he could still feel the need to make it right with his brother.

He shook his head clearing his thoughts, he was starting to shiver; the cold beginning to get to him. He decided to get Sam after school, it would easier that way, besides Sam had to walk home anyway.

It was the middle of the night, Dean wrapped his coat tighter around himself; trying to stay warm. It was better then being home with a family he doesn't care for, that was all Dean could've thought. He never knew a happy or normal life, just one that involved hunting; which suited Dean just fine.

------------------------

Sam woke with a start, a shadow was looming above him. He opened his eyes and saw John.

"Dad?" Sam asked, sitting up rubbing his eyes. "What's the time?"

"Almost quarter to eight, gotta get ready for school, don't want you to be late kiddo" Sam eyes widen as he heard John say the time, he jumped out of bed and quickly rushed over to his set of drawers. He picked a random set of clothes.

"Why aren't you at work Dad?" Sam asked, finally realising that John should've been at work at least two and a bit hours ago.

"I'm going to search for your brother today, Missouri's going to help me" John answered then added. "Finally"

Sam hurried out of his room and into the bathroom to have a quick shower but stopped as he noticed Missouri in there. He rolled his eyes and walked back into his room, John had left Sam's room. Sam quickly got changed and ready to leave for school, John had offered to give Sam a ride to school, which Sam excepted.

"Thanks for the ride Dad, see you this afternoon?"

"Yeah, I should be home by four. Think you can watch out for yourself for an hour?"

"I think so" Sam answered with a half smile, he slammed the car door shut and walked into the school yard. He had to sit in the detention room for the whole day, doing more then boring work. Sam soon arrived at the room which he was told to go to and saw a few of the 'tough' kids sitting down, they all looked up when they saw Sam enter the room.

Sam looked around the room and saw that Simon was there, a sort of bandage sort of thing was around his noise. Sam smiled lightly to himself, he was glad that Simon was getting into trouble too.

"Ah Samuel, please sit down. We have some work sheets to work from and once you have finished them you are to write down this piece of paper 20 times" The teacher, who was looking after the kids said. "Oh and no speaking, now get to work"

Sam sighed but moved to the only spare seat in the room which just so happened to be next to Simon. Simon glared at Sam, but Sam just shrugged it off; Simon couldn't fight him anymore. Besides Simon knew what would happen if he dared to fight Sam again. Sam wasn't going to go easy on him anymore.

The day went slowly for Sam but at least he got through it in one piece. The other kids glares were almost penetrating but he was used to that; thanks to Dean.

Sam was walking slowly home, he hated it how all the streets that he had to walk down to reach home were nearly always deserted. Sam heard rustling noises and was a bit on edge but calmed himself down.

"_There's no-one anyone there"_ Sam told himself over and over in his head, which made him feel partly better. Sam was attacked from behind, the person who attacked him was stealthy.

Sam hit the ground, only just bracing himself for the fall. He heard he's wrist crack, because of how quickly he had to brace himself, he's wrist fell in a bad position. He let out a scream, he flicked his head up to see who it was and saw Dean standing above him.

"Dean? What the hell?!" Sam cried out to his brother.

"Shut up" Dean answered in a plain tone. He bent over and grabbed Sam's sore wrist, Sam let a yelp of pain when Dean tightened his grip. He saw Dean smirk as if he enjoyed even moment of it.

Sam tried to brake free from Dean's grip but it pained his wrist too much. Sam tried to kick Dean but Dean simply moved away from Sam's reach, and when Sam tried to punch or more so push Dean away from himself Dean used to free hand and punched Sam in the noise. Dean realised Sam's wrist, kicking him once in the ribs. Dean stood up but stood a bit away from Sam, standing in a fighting position.

"I'm not going to fight you Dean" Sam said, slowly standing; caressing his injured wrist. Dean moved slightly closer to Sam, still holding his arms up; ready to throw a punch.

"You will" Dean knew more then anything that Sam would fight back, hunting may not be in his blood but certainly looking out for other and himself was.

Dean threw another punch, though Sam had been given more time to dodge; which he did. Sam dropped his school bag, it weighed a lot and was harder to dodge Dean's throws. Dean spun around and kicked Sam in the stomach, which pushed Sam half falling, half tumbling to the ground.

Dean was more physically fit then Sam, and also being older gave Dean a big advantage; Sam knew that Dean would easily beat him, and now that his wrist was surely broken, Dean had a even bigger advantage. Sam stood quickly ready at any moment for Dean to try to attack him again.

"Dean, Dad's been worried alright. Why don't you just stop this, it's stupid" Sam said, moving back slightly.

"You think everything's stupid, and why do I even have to listen to what you think" Dean retorted, not wanting to know what Sam had to say.

"Because you're my brother" Sam answered, looking away from Dean. Dean took the opportunity and attacked Sam once again. He pushed Sam into a brick wall that was on the side of the road, which was a barrier to a house.

Dean started pounding Sam, all his anger came out into powerful attacks. Sam yelled in pain but couldn't move as Dean had him pinned. Dean was punching Sam repeatedly in the stomach and on the side of his face. Sam soon couldn't stand, and was only being held up by Dean's strong grip.

Dean realised Sam, and Sam slid to the ground. Sam had blood all over his face, which he knew was he's own. Sam's head was pounding and his stomach extremely felt painful when he tried to get a proper breath.

Dean was watching Sam lean against the wall in pain, but Dean refused to do anything instead he walked away, a small smirk on his face. He had vented some of his anger which was partly a good thing, but then again it was only some anger and hate he had for his brother that he vented.

Note: Oh Dean's getting angry. Any way please review, love to know what you think of their little fighting scene. :-)


	10. Chapter 10

-1Sam was barely able to stand, John was going to get back to their home soon and would get angry if Sam wasn't there. Sam had watched Dean walk away, he just left him there, injured.

Sam had difficulty standing, but with the help of the wall he was currently leaning against; it wasn't impossible. But with his hand (which he was sure he had broken) hurting far to much, it hurt to even move that hand.

Sam, once he stood up, walked over to his bag which Dean kicked whilst he was walking away and picked it up. Sam would've went after Dean but he really didn't have the energy too.

He began quickly making his way home, protecting his hand with his other hand all the way. Once he arrived home, he noticed the Impala parked outside. He hurriedly made his way inside, and as soon as he did he saw John standing by the counter with his arms cross.

"Sam, where have you-" John cut himself off as he saw the bruising, and his writs looking in a accord position. "What happened?!" John asked, moving towards Sam.

"Dean. He attacked me" Sam said, when he thought over what he said, it made Dean sound like a savage. Missouri seemed to appear from nowhere and was now standing beside Sam.

"Let me have a look" Missouri said, careful taking Sam's hand; though it still hurt like hell and Sam screamed. "I'm sorry" Missouri said. "That's going to have to get looked after. I think you should go to the doctors"

"I'm going to find Dean" John said, with a non too happy tone.

"You have to look after Sam's injuries first" Missouri said, looking at John with a non too happy tone either. John looked down, momentary then looked up at Missouri.

"Can you take him. I need to find Dean" John was now on a quest to find his wayward son, wherever that might be. Missouri nodded slightly, John needed to sort out his family before there lives turn into total havoc, not that it wasn't already.

"Of course, John Winchester. Just hope it's not to late for Dean" John raised an eyebrow when Missouri said that but remained quite, if he said the wrong thing then she might not be as willing as to help.

"Alright, Sammy be good. If Dean shows up or anything happens I want you to call me, alright?"

Sam nodded, he always had to do what the father said, if not then he got into trouble. So doing what he was told, it was something he was used to. John quickly picked up his keys and marched out of the room, Missouri and Sam followed close behind as they needed to go to the hospital to get Sam checked up.

Sam was exhausted by the time that they arrived at the hospital, the beating he took from Dean was bad enough, but sitting in the emergency waiting room made it some what worse; Sam just wanted to lie down and sleep.

"Sam Winchester" The doctor called, finally they were allowed to get Sam all fixed up; not that there was anything seriously injured; except his wrist that is. Sam sat down on the examination table, waiting for the doctor to fix his wrist; it still hurt like hell.

Dr Donnelly walked into the room, a fake smile on his face, Missouri smiled back at him. Sam simply rolled his eyes, not wanting to have him for a doctor.

"Hello, I'm Dr Donnelly. Let's take a look at that wrist of yours Samuel" The Doctor said, smiling slightly. Sam let the man carefully grab his arm but as soon as he did Sam felt red hot heat explode in his wrist. Sam cried and in pain and tried to pull away but that only resulted in more pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry. So that hurt?" Dr Donnelly asked, like he couldn't feel Sam radiating with anger as the man touched his hand. "Lets get that fixed up then shall we" Sam nodded in a unenthusiastic way.

Sam was just thankful it was getting looked after, however John still had to find Dean. Sam was beginning to worry about his brother, Dean had never acted so violent before. Sam prayed that Dean was going to be alright, he just wanted a brother that loved him after all.

------------------------------------------

John was searching everywhere that Dean could've went, it helped that Dean had no friends that he could go and stay with. So it was more then likely that Dean was hanging out a place that he thought John wouldn't look, thus the reason why John was in a local cemetery.

John froze when he saw movement and smiled slightly, yep that was Dean alright, but what was he doing. John moved forward, hiding behind whatever he could find. As he got closer he heard Dean curse to himself.

"What the hell are you doing Dean. You hurt Sam, you swore to yourself that you wouldn't. Man Dad's going to be so pissed, I'm so messed up. Not that Sam didn't deserve it anyway. Mom, it's all his fault…" Dean said, falling to his knees, his head hanging.

John stood and walked towards Dean, he felt anger rushing to his face, he couldn't hurt Dean, not too much; maybe just enough to make sure he would never do anything like that again.

Dean heard rustling and turned and saw John, Dean quickly got to his feet. John was defiantly pissed off.

"Dad!?" Dean exclaimed, mostly worried of how he was going to get punished by John. "I'm…sorry" John knew that he wasn't sorry, Dean was never really sorry when it came to things like this.

"Dean, what is wrong with you!?" John said, it was amazing how calm he sounded, he was bubbling with rage inside. He was taking this whole matter far enough, then he had to hit Sam and run away and make everything worse.

"Dad, you think this for purpose. I would never hurt little Sammy like that"

"Don't lie to me Dean" John said, only barely keeping his voice from wavering. "I understand how you feel with your mom dieing, but you do not have the right to take it out on Sam!"

"Apparently you had the right to take it out on me, or don't you remember?" Dean said, rolling up his shirt to reveal his right side; scars and almost faded burns. John didn't look down at Dean's old wounds, he didn't quiet care for the past.

"Dean, do not change the subject"

"I wasn't! I was simply reminding you on how you took out your anger. I supposedly learnt from the best, isn't that right dad" Dean said, letting go of his shirt and letting it fall back down, covering his wounds.

"It's not like that Dean"

"Oh really, I used to have to protect little 'Sammy' from you. I had to make sure I never left you alone with him, I let you take all your anger out on me just so Sam could be spared! I'm just letting my anger-" Dean fell to the ground, John standing over him. He had to shut Dean up somehow, knocking him out was the best thing he could think of at the time.

John was seriously thinking Dean there but knew inside that he couldn't, John grunted with effort as he picked up the unconscious Dean. John placed Dean in the passenger side of the Impala, and climbed in the car himself.

John drove quickly wanting to get home quickly and put Dean into his room before he awoke. John soon arrived home and picked up Dean yet again, carrying him inside. Sam was lying out cold on the couch, and Missouri was sitting at the table drinking soup.

"Hey Missouri, found him" John said, smiling slightly. Missouri didn't look too amused she watched John silently and nodded.

"I'm gonna put him in his room, and talk to him later. I'll be back in a minute" John carried Dean to his room and locked the door behind him as he left the room. He walked back into the living room and sat down next to Missouri glancing over to Sam.

"How's Sam?"

"He'll live, I wonder why Dean was acting like that for?" Missouri said too herself but glanced over to John. She knew what John had done to Dean, she had always known; Sam never did though.

"I have no idea" John lied, which was a bad thing considering that Missouri was a physic and all.

"John Winchester, no wonder why Dean had been acting like that. Now it's all coming back to him, and what's he supposed to do but take it out on someone who can't defend themselves from him"

"Missouri, I never meant to hurt Dean, it just…sometimes got to much for me" John said truthfully.

"Damn it John, how could you do that to your own children. They done nothing wrong to you!" Missouri exclaimed, putting the empty soup bowl down. John knew Missouri was right, but he didn't know whether he could make amends with Dean.

What was worse was that Sam was now awake, and listening partly in horror what he was hearing. He never knew this, if he did then he would've done something; anything. But he knew he could've done nothing in the end.

Note: Please review, this story has turned, now John seems like the bad person. Anyways hope you like so far. :-)


	11. Chapter 11

-1

Sam waited until Missouri and John had gone outside until he could go into Dean's room. Sam crept silently and made no sound, he opened Dean's door as quietly as he could and walked in.

He saw Dean, asleep on his bed, Dean had an almost visible bump on his. Sam couldn't believe that his father could do that to Dean.

"Dean" Sam said in a voice to quiet to be heard by Dean. Sam looked down, unable to look at Dean even though he was unconscious. "I'm sorry"

"Get outta my room" A voice came from the bed, Sam knew that voice to be Dean's.

"Dean, I never knew what you did for me, I'm sorry, maybe your right, maybe I should never have been born" Dean scoffed. He didn't regret living the way he had, he didn't regret hurting Sam and letting himself take out his anger.

"Get out of my room" Dean repeated, he wanted Sam to leave him alone, he couldn't take the way Sam was being so nice to him, in a way it didn't make sense. Dean threw a book that hit Sam's cheek, Sam felt tears coming on, he refused to cry. Not in front of Dean.

"I'm leaving soon anyway so you don't have to worry about me, okay, so leave"

Sam was going to leave in a short while but before he did, he just wanted to know one thing, it was the most important thing that he needed to know, and he didn't care if he got hurt from asking.

"Do, you hate me" Sam asked, placing his hand on his cheek that had gotten a book thrown at. Dean froze, sure last time he said that he meant every word that came from his mouth but now. Dean stared intently at Sam, he saw no reason to this question but answered it anyway.

"No" Sam's eyes widen as Dean answered, maybe he misheard Dean, that had to be right that wasn't his brother. The brother he knew that would attack Sam if he felt like it, the brother who would let Sam get hurt, a brother who didn't care how Sam felt about anything. That brother that was lying on the bed, didn't sound like Dean at all, though he knew it was.

"Wh-What did you say?" Dean rolled his eyes, sick and tired of little defensive less Sam. Though Dean shook his head and looked down to Sam.

"I said, I, Don't, hate, you" Dean said the words slowly making sure Sam got the point. "Now get the F out of my room" Sam sighed but didn't say anything, he simply nodded and walked out of the room. Sam heard John and Missouri talking and from the loudness of their voices he could tell that they were at the front door.

"…good bye Missouri, keep safe"

"You too John Winchester, and leave those poor kids alone. I'll be talking to you soon" Sam heard the door close, John was probably going to stay out side for a while, that meant that Sam had a little while to make his way back to the couch to go back to sleep.

John walked back inside a while later, he saw Sam sleeping peacefully on the couch. He smiled and went to check up on Dean, the room was empty, Dean was gone.

"Dean" John called, though he knew he would be gone by now, he saw a letter on Dean's bedside table. John picked it up and read it, it said:

"_Dad,_

_I know your reading this, I do NOT want you to come after me, I don't want to continuously get abused anymore by you. And Don't hurt Sam, I never really liked him sure, but if he has to go through what I went through. I won't be sorry for my actions, don't yell at me, don't think that though I'm gone I won't come back to get you if you hurt Sam._

_Whatever, I'm gone, deal._

_-Dean"_

John scrunched up the letter, and threw it against the wall, fresh new anger burned inside of him. How dare Dean take off like that, how dare he warn him that he would hurt him if he dare hurt Sam, John was ready to test this theory. He stormed out of the room, and walked up to Sam who was still sleeping peacefully, he picked Sam up, Sam woke up straight away.

"Dad. What's going-" Sam didn't get to finish the sentence as John threw him almost effortlessly against the wall. Sam cried out in pain, pain was etched on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam said, lifting himself off the ground. He leaned against the wall, John was walking yet again towards Sam. Sam didn't know what to do, Sam only barely escaped John's fist by ducking and rolling to the side.

Sam only had one thought in his head and that was: Dean better get here soon. Sam could've stand against John by himself, John was far more older and more stronger then Sam who had just woken and had no strength compared to John.

"Dad. What the hell is wrong with you? What the hell is wrong with this family, I thought, I mean I know we're not the best family but Dad I don't see why you have to hurt me to get a point across to Dean" Sam said, John stopped for a moment, it was a perfect getaway time for Sam. He made a run to his room, only just getting there and locking the door quickly behind him. That had a least lasted him a few precious moments to try to get out.

But for now, he was alone, with his now fully twisted father, not that he's brother wasn't twisted but only cause of John. Sam didn't know what he was supposed to expect from anyone. It was almost hard to keep living the life he was, part of him simply wanted to give up.

Note: Hope you liked, anyways please review love to know what you think :-)

YAY for smiley faces!


	12. Chapter 12

-1It had been a week since Dean had ran, he knew inside that John wouldn't look for him. He had to know whether his brat brother was alright though, he waited til night and crept in via his old bedroom window.

He had opened the door as quietly as possible, which seemed to easy for him. He seemed far t cautious then he usually was, probably because he knew what John was capable of when he was pissed off.

Dean had a feeling that John was out however.

"Sam" Dean whispered, when he heard no answer the third time he said Sam's name he knew something was wrong. Dean opened Sam's bedroom door and saw the place a mess or messy then Dean ever remembered it to be.

"Damn it, John your going to regret that" Dean said, he never called John dad anymore, he didn't have enough respect for the man.

"Dean" Dean heard a whisper, it was full of fear yet hope at the same time. Dean had no idea where the sound had came from however.

"Sam, that you?" Dean said, worry finally crept into his mind for his only brother.

"Dean" Sam said again, he couldn't seem to find any other words to use. Dean followed the voice this time, it led to the hallway cupboard which was chained up with a super strong looking, un-pick able lock. When Dean tried to open it with force, it stuck tight.

"I'll be right back" Dean ran off to John's room, John had almost every weapon Dean could think of, though all he wanted was bolt cutters. Finding them was the hard bit, though finally after looking everywhere and tossing John's things everywhere (mainly for the fun of it) he found the bolt cutters in the bottom drawer. Dean smirked, finally.

" 'Kay Sam, I'm gonna get you out of there" Dean was amazed how nice he was talking to Sam all of a sudden, a part of him hated it, giving into being nice but a part of him liked it. Looking after his little brother, and maybe finally acting like the big bro again.

He quickly cut the chain and swung open the doors, he saw Sam crouched in the corner, even though he had only been away for a week Sam had been badly beaten. Dean saw scratches, bruises and even a few burn marks. As soon as Sam saw Dean, Sam jumped up and held onto Dean, tears rolling down his face.

Dean smiled sadly, mainly cause this had once happened to him. Though no one was there to let him out. He had to wait almost eight hours until John came back home to be allowed to get out of the cupboard.

"Sammy, it's okay" Dean said, hugging Sam back. Sam cried out in pain as Dean accidentally tighten his grip on Sam's arms. "Oh sorry Sam, hey your not staying here, your gonna come with me. Come on get some of your stuff, if I'm right then we don't have long" Sam nodded slightly, Dean had changed, Sam liked it. Though he knew that Dean hadn't fully said sorry yet, that was even if he was going to at all.

Dean followed Sam as they went into Sam's room to gather some of his possessions, once they were finished and about to escape the house using Dean's window, Dean and Sam heard the front door slam open. John was home, and by the sounds of it he was intoxicated or only slightly but still easy enough for Dean to take.

Dean cursed quietly to himself, he knew he was going to have to take care of John, and because John was drunk, it was the perfect time. Dean turned to Sam, who was halfway out the window, though he froze when he heard the door open.

"Sam, I want you to get out of here alright, hid in the bushes near the house. I'll be there in a little while" Sam looked at Dean doubtfully. "I promise" Sam nodded and climbed fully out the window.

Dean darted to the door, he peered out and saw John slumped in the recliner chair, Dean rolled his eyes, that was his dad alright.

John was half-asleep, this made Dean madder, he wasn't even going to let Sam out. What kind of father was he?! Dean knew that John wasn't the best father in the world, but he was going to leave Sam in there.

Dean walked closer to John, he knew he had to be cautious. John would still bash him to a great extent if he wasn't careful. John heard Dean even before he saw him, John stood, appearing like he had no idea what was going on.

Once he knew that the person, Dean, was close enough he spun around and grabbed Dean's wrist.

"Dean, took you long enough didn't it" John words were slightly slurred, other then that he didn't seem drunk at all. Dean tried to pull his wrist from John's steel grip, though failed.

"Let me go" Dean ordered to John, he voice was deep and serious.

"What, when you came to check up on Sam and you found out what happened. You said you'd beat me and that you wouldn't be sorry for your actions what a surprise. You can't back up your own words" Dean was finally able to pull his wrist free, this didn't sound like John. Not even the last time when John had gotten a bit too angry at life, he sounded different.

"Your not John are you?" Dean said, realisation that John had either been possessed or worse. John just simply smiled and approached Dean, a murderess look on his face.

"Wouldn't you like to know"

Note: cliffy!! Please review!! Or Dean gets it…


	13. Chapter 13

-1_"__Wouldn__'__t you like to know__"_

----------------------------------------------

"I would've known if John was possessed, wouldn't I. This doesn't make sense, but if he is starting to get violent again after so long. Maybe there was a chance he was possessed then too, but how did I not know!" Dean was thinking, Dean had been slowly moving backwards until he's back bumped something hard.

He turned and realised that it was the wall. _Crap_. Dean faced John and smiled innocently, knowing he was cornered.

"Dad, don't do anything stupid" Was all Dean seemed to be able to say. John put his head on the side, a quizzical expression on his face. Dean was scared shitless, he knew that if John wanted to. He could cause serious injury to Dean, or even Sammy if he found him. John grabbed Dean's wrist, the grip from his father was too strong to pull away from.

"Don't worry kiddo, it'll be over soon" John smirked, brining out a knife that was concealed in the sleeve of his shirt. Dean jerked back, though knowing that it wasn't going to work. John simply thrust the knife deep into Dean's shoulder, Dean cried out in pain. John pinned Dean against the wall, pulling out the knife was slow and painful for Dean.

John sudden, stopped. He realised Dean and dropped the knife.

"Dean, what's going on?" John asked looking around widely. "Where's little Sammy. Did you beat him again?" John's tone was serious and deep though no longer distant.

Dean stared at John for a moment before he put all his strength into the punch he threw towards John. John seemed to change back to the self that had stabbed Dean's shoulder and began to follow Dean. Anger pulsing in his veins.

He ran straight out of the house, knocking things down just so that John would have a more difficult time following. Dean ran to the bushes and Sam popped out of nowhere. Sam was about to ask what was happening when Dean grabbed his arm and began to run away from the house.

Sam had some trouble keeping up with Dean, but managed all the same. He sort of had to other wise he might've been left behind. Dean didn't know where they were going, was he supposed to do. All he knew was that he had to get out of there, he had a thought to go to Missouri's. If he knew where she lived that was.

A pay phone was the next best thing.

"Sam, you got any money on you?" Sam shook his head, Dean sighed. They would have to scab some money off a random, not that would be hard or anything. Well not with Sam's puppy dog face.

"Sam, I need you to do something for me" Dean whispered to Sam as they slowed down at the local corner store.

Sam walked up to the closest person he saw, which so happened to be a young man. Sam gave him the little puppy dog before saying in a cute and innocent voice.

"Do you have any spare change, I'm dieing for something to eat" Sam looked up at the man, who simply scoffed.

"Piss off you little scab, get away from me" The man said, brushing past Sam. Making him tumble, Sam poked his tongue out at the man before walking up to the next person that came along; an old woman.

"Miss, do you have any spare change? I really need something to eat" After pouting the woman gave him a small smile and handed him four bucks. _Yes!_

"Thankyou ma'am!"

"That's quiet alright" Sam ran back to Dean, showing the money. Dean smiled whilst nodding, he could make use of his brother yet.

"Good work Sammy" Dean said, he grabbed the change and ran to the nearest pay phone. Dean was quickly dialling the number he had been forced to learn of by heart. After waiting a few seconds or so someone answered.

"Hello?" Came the voice.

"Bobby" Dean said, a bit more enthusiast then Dean would've liked. "Hey, um, could you pick come over to the corner store near our house. We kinda need to talk to you"

"Uh, sure. Dean is everything okay?"

"I'm not terribly sure"

"Be there soon" The phone beeped for a moment before Dean decided to put the phone back up. Bobby was going to be there soon, hopefully everything would get somewhat better.

Sam and Dean spent the rest on the money on lollies, finding that that was the only thing they could afford with the money. The sat down on the curb of the street and waited for Bobby's truck to come screeching round the bend.

They waited at least a whole two hours until Bobby's said vehicle came into view. Dean and Sam stood, waving towards Bobby. The truck screeched to a stop, Bobby popped his head out of the window.

"Are you kids alright? Where's John?" Bobby asked, peering around for any signs of John. Dean ran over to Bobby's truck, Sam following behind.

"We're fine. Uh Bobby, I think John's possessed" Dean answered. Bobby looked confused but nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" Dean replied, nodding.

"Alright, you know what we have to do. Don't you?" This time both Sam and Dean nodded, they had been taught how to do an exorcism for years now.

"Good, I have to go back home to pick up some things. Do you kids want to come with me?" Bobby asked.

"Sure, it's better then being out here" Dean said, as they both hopped into the truck that was only designed for two people. Bobby, wasn't sure how long John would've been possessed or when. John was a careful person, he wasn't the only one that knew it either. He just hoped it wasn't too late to save his friend.

Note: Forgive me!!! I'm sorry it's taken me almost forever to put this chapter up. Any ways I hoped you liked this chap :-) still more to come.


	14. Chapter 14

-1

"Arewethereyet?WhatifDadgetshurt" Sam said quickly, almost too quickly for Bobby to understand though Dean knew what Sam was saying. Dean rolled his eyes, glad he was sitting in the front.

"He'll be fine, loser. We have to worry about ourselves for now and hope that no one else will get hurt by the bastard" Dean answered simply, he was fed up with his whole family.

"Dean, watch your language" Bobby warned, Dean rolled his eyes. He helped Sam what else was expected of him.

"Whatever"

"We're here, get some holy water. Uh, you know the usual stuff. I need to get a few things too. Come back here in five" Bobby told the boys, who ran off towards Bobby's house.

They all met up at the car at exactly four minutes, thirty seconds and twenty one microseconds. Bobby climbed in the driver seat of the truck and waited for a moment so the kids could climb in before he took off.

They sped faster then they had on the way their, they cut there time in half by speeding up. They got back to Dean and Sam's home within half an hour.

They rushed in, to find John lying knocked out on the ground.

"Dad!" Sam called out, running to John's side. Dean stopped him, those years of hunting had taught him something. Not to trust anyone.

In this case it was John.

"I wanna go to Dad" Sam complained, glaring at Dean, Dean grabbed him by the collar of Sam's shirt.

"Have you learnt nothing! After everything that has happened can you be so stupid. So blind!" Dean said roughly, shaking Sam to the very slightest.

"That's dad, can't you tell. Not some Demon, look he's waking. The demon left him, you can't see it in him anymore!"

Dean didn't understand but when John opened his eyes and saw Bobby Sam and Dean all wielding weapons he gasped.

"What happened!?" He demanded.

"Are you John?" Bobby asked like it was the most normal thing in the world. Though there was a touch of carefulness in his voice.

"What is going on, explain to me Bobby" John said more then asked standing up.

"You've had a demon inside you John. We don't know whether it's still there"

"That's not possible, is it?"

"John…I mean dad. Your emotions with everything that has gone on with mum, that would allow a demon to enter you and you would never know. But then neither did I" Dean admitted looking away, releasing Sam's arm.

John raised an eyebrow, did Dean just call him John or was it dad that had made him confused.

"Lets us do the chant, if you are then you'll be free if not, then it'll be fine" Bobby reasoned to John. John nodded briefly.

(A/N, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THEY CHANT SO IN THIS PLACE RIGHT NOW PRETEND THAT THEY ARE FOR THE SAKE OF SUPERNATURAL AND ALL THINGS JENSEN AND JARED ALIKE)

A black smoke flew out of John's mouth, John stood still. Nothing else happened. John sighed, and smiled.

"Keep this on you at all times, it's a little something that means you'll never get possessed again" Bobby said handing him over a coin type thing

(A/N the thing they get at the end of born under a bad sign, I think that's the ep)

John took it and smiled, before he turned to Sam and Dean.

"I'm sorry kids for everything. I had no idea what was going on, I was so busy with hunting Demons I didn't realise there was one within me"

Later that night Bobby drove home, after his farewell to Dean, John and Sam of course.

The day had been busy and they were all exhausted, John waited for Sam and Dean to go to bed before he went to sleep on the couch.

Dean woke up purposely near midnight. He packed his things and snuck over to his window, he opened it but froze when he realised someone was there.

"Are you leaving for good?" Sam asked, the way he said it made him sound like a five year old kid. Dean felt a lump rise in his throat. He knew he had to say something.

"Sammy, I'm sorry. I know, you hate me for the way I treated you and all but-" Dean stopped as he felt Sam wrap his arms tightly around Dean's waist.

"I never hated you! I love you, you're my brother!"

"But I treated you like shit. Man I would hate me too" Dean admitted.

"But-"

"Just, look alright, I don't belong here, so I'm leaving. Don't let dad look for me now, he won't find me"

"But your only fourteen!" Sam complained. Dean smiled and felt a stray tear fall down his face.

"Love you bro" And with that Dean removed Sam's hands and left out the window, Sam smiled sadly and hugged himself as a cold breeze entered the room. Dean was gone, and maybe if it had been weeks ago Sam wouldn't of cared, but now. It was somehow different.

"I don't want you to leave" Sam said to no one, but John heard. He knew he could've stopped Dean, but Dean's will had always been too strong, that's why no demon will ever get him. He'll be unstoppable, possibly the best hunter ever. He knew in that moment, in that instant he knew he was weaker then Dean himself.

"Be safe Dean" Whispered John.

------------------

Note: Last chapter? Most likely, dunno how I would continue it. Thanks everyone so much for reading and reviewing, this is probably my most successful story. I can't believe that 15556 people have read it so far.

I'm so glad that everyone liked it.

Even though, I don't think it turned out that good.

Please review one last time for this story, it'll mean everything to me to say what you thought.

Oh I might consider a sequel.


	15. Author's note

-1

This is just a note from me; the said author from this story…I have put up a sequel to this story, it is called 'What if goes for a sequel' anyways, I thank everyone for reading this story and encouraging me to continue.

If anyone is interested in reading the sequel the name for it is above.

Please read it and give it half a chance, you might find to like it.

Sweet-Roxas


End file.
